


Do You Believe In Magic?

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Multi, Polyamory, Public Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey wants to learn about hypnosis, and Carolina doesn't mind helping so she can win a bet. Kimball is just there to observe, or so she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> “Any pairing with hypnosis, nsfw?” asked by Anon; if by any pairing you mean Grimbalina then bring it on.

“Wait, what do you want to test?” Kimball questioned as she glanced at Carolina, who was leant up against Grey’s office wall in civilian clothing, and Grey, who was excitedly flipping through a book while dressed in her lab coat and civilian clothing as well. 

“Erotic hypnosis.” Grey and Carolina reply together; although Grey’s was more cheerful than Carolina’s disbelieving tone. 

“Erotic hypnosis.” Kimball repeats as if she needed to make sure she heard it right. 

“Yep! I’ve always had a yearn to learn about hypnosis and I thought, why not test this kind? It was the only way to convince a bunch of lonely soldiers.” Grey responds, with a shrug as she tosses the book behind her back and jumps off her desk. 

“So how did Carolina get into this? More importantly, how did I get wrapped up into this?” Kimball asks, stepping forward to sit down when Emily gestures for her to sit down next to a white couch. 

Emily tuts with a smile, “Well you see General, Carolina heard me talking about it and said there was no such thing. I told her there was, and well, you know how I love to prove people wrong. You are here for the sake of witnessing, unless you want to join in.” 

Kimball shakes her head with a blush before looking down and adjusting her clean sweatpants. 

Carolina snorts and sat down the white couch with her hands firmly planted in her light blue hoodie. A light blue hoodie that wasn’t quite green enough to be teal but just blue enough to look suspiciously like Kimball’s. 

“Emily, the only one you are proving wrong is yourself.” Carolina answers with a bright smile. 

Grey let out a peal of laughter as she sat down in the chair next to Kimball. She shuffled her chair forward a bit towards Carolina before glancing down at the clipboard she had. 

“We’ll see, Lina. Now, how comfortable are you with this?” Emily asks, glancing up from over the rim of her glasses. 

Carolina holds back the shock she had when she realizes how much likes it when Grey looks at her like that. With such a stern look, it could drop anyone’s panties. Instead, she pushes that back and responds with, “If you some how manage to get me entranced, I’m alright with getting naked and aroused.” 

Emily nods with glee before putting down the clipboard. 

Carolina couldn’t help but feel her heart rate pick up and steady out at a fast rate. The adrenaline coursed through her body at an explicable rate. It was the same mind blowing rush she got before a mission. 

Emily sat up a little straighter before saying, “Lina, will you please relax against the couch? You don’t have to be laying down.” 

Carolina listens to Grey, and Kimball watches. Kimball becomes enraptured from the start of the process. Her blush fading quickly. 

Grey starts talking about how Carolina should relax in different ways. She describes little things that she’s noticed relaxes Carolina. She describes sunny days that Lina can relax in, and days that her squad is laughing. She describes her and Kimball’s jog session which has Kimball perking up to hear. Grey even goes on to describe how even though Carolina doesn’t have a hoodie; she wears Kimball’s because she likes Kimball’s smell. 

This left Kimball blushing and wondering if Carolina was going to riot, but much to her interest; Carolina relaxed into the couch like she was about to fall asleep. 

Carolina feels tired, and calm. The words were coming out of Grey’s mouth slowly, causing Carolina not to recognize her voice but the calming aspect of it. 

Grey waited until she knew Carolina was almost lost before waking her up. 

Carolina was close to the brink before she was pulled up from below the surface. Grey’s smile greets her before asking a quick question, “Are you fine?” 

Carolina sluggishly nods before responding. “You’re doing a hell of a job putting me to sleep with your chatter.” 

Grey simply smiles before asking Carolina to close her eyes. Kimball watches on as Grey describes a stairway with little windows every time they move down. Grey paints beautiful pictures for Carolina to imagine. Kimball couldn’t help closing her eyes to see them too. 

When Grey describes getting to the bottom of the stairs, she tells Carolina the first actual hypnotic line since starting. 

“When you wake up, I want you to watch me. If I touch my lips to shush you, you will take your clothes off.” Grey instructs firmly. 

Kimball is surprised by the instruction but doesn’t protest as Carolina’s eyes flutter open. 

Carolina’s surprised to be awake and alert. She wants to determinedly watch Grey, and wait for instructions. She couldn’t pinpoint why but she wants to wait on Grey. 

When Emily brings her dainty finger to her lips, Carolina is reaching for her hoodie. She pulls it off in a flash. She felt hot, like the room suddenly felt too hot to be in. The clothes felt restricting and unneeded. She didn’t want them. 

As soon as the hoodie is off, Carolina wastes no time in peeling off her black tank top. _It’s not like it covered up much anyway_ , she thinks as the shirt reveals her standard issue white bra. 

Her fingers slide into the hem of her pants and she hesitates. With a quick glance down at Grey and her arched pink lips, she remembers. A quick tug has her ripping her pants off to reveal her matched set white panties. 

Emily watches with a bright smile as Carolina reveals herself to Emily. With each piece of clothing, Grey got more and more enthralled. A quick glance to her right showed that she wasn’t the only one. 

Kimball was gawking at Carolina’s pale skin. Her mouth was slightly open, and her pink tongue licked her lips as her thoughts swarmed her. 

“Stop.” Grey orders, turning to look back at Carolina. 

Carolina stops in the exact position she is in. Her fingers hooked on to her panty line, revealing the taut muscle of her pelvic. 

“Sit, Lina. I think you are good where you are at.” Grey gleefully states, gesturing to the couch. 

Carolina plops herself down and notes how cold the couch is but doesn’t seem bothered to pull some clothes on. She was more interested as to when this was going to be over since it obviously wasn’t working. 

Carolina knows Grey is talking to her but it’s all nothing to her. It’s like she is conscious but asleep to the world around her. 

However, when Emily touches her shoulder, a spark of pleasure sears through her body so that it ignites her core and nipples. 

A gasp leaves Carolina’s mouth without her meaning to. Grey takes her hand off of her to watch Carolina jolt forward. 

As soon as Grey’s touch left her body, the pleasure seeped out of her. 

Carolina stays out of the trance, and is a wake to Emily’s touch. Emily smiles at Kimball, whose eyebrows are raised with interest, before reaching out to touch Carolina again. 

It’s just a tap but it has Carolina biting her lip. Emily decides to encircle her fingers around Lina’s wrist, and the reaction is immediate. Carolina arches into the touch and is biting her lip to keep quiet. 

Grey lets go off Carolina and asks, “Does that feel alright for you?” 

Carolina takes a deep breathe before calmly replying, “Yes.” 

Grey touches Carolina’s cheek as she questions, “Can you describe what it feels like?” 

Carolina’s eyes are shut and she’s trying to control her breathing. She couldn’t help tilt her head into Grey’s hand but it disappeared when Carolina didn’t answer, causing her to whimper for the touch. 

Carolina knew exactly what it felt like. She had been there before, _felt_ it before. She didn’t want to put it into words for Grey though, or Kimball for that matter but the words came spilling out of her mouth. 

“It feels like when I’m at the point while masturbating where I can let go, or push forward and fuck myself over the edge. That burning feeling where you have a moan in your throat waiting to let go, because you don’t care. You are feeling like you aren’t even real because you are that close to cumming.” Lina answers without even thinking. 

Grey blushes, and nods before giving Lina a few more touches that didn’t last long just like all the other pleasing touches. Each time Emily let go Carolina wanted more but she didn’t dare beg. 

Instead, she puts Carolina under again. While Grey describes beautiful scenery again, she writes a note to Kimball saying, “I didn’t think I would get this far. Could you help me get her over the edge?” 

Kimball recognizes that Emily was quoting Carolina, and she realizes immediately why Grey needs her help. Grey has never had sex. The blush that flushed across Grey’s face from watching Carolina moan was enough to say it all. Kimball quickly wrote back, “I don’t know what to do but I’ll try and help.” 

It is followed by a quick note from Grey saying, “Just watch.” 

She leans forward and calls for Carolina to wake up. 

She does, and sits up wide awake. Grey reaches for her shoulder, and brushes her knuckles against her. “Stand up.” She says shortly. 

Carolina is quick to follow her order but stands relaxed as if she voluntarily decided she wanted to stand. 

Kimball sheds her jacket, and stands along with Lina. Grey nods, and gestures with her chin to go behind Lina. Kimball moves behind Lina while rubbing her hands together to warm them up. 

“Touch yourself, Lina.” Grey purrs with a smile. 

Carolina’s hand slips into her soaked panties and seek out her clit almost immediately. She hadn’t felt the need to touch herself until Grey spoke, and now all she wanted to do was touch herself. She slides her hand up to her bra and reached around it to flick her nipple between her fingers. 

With each flick of her finger, she felt that burning sensation return and start to build. It has her rolling her eyes, and losing herself in it. 

This left her when Grey inputs one word, “Stop.” 

Carolina freezes. Her finger resting softly on her hard nipple, and her hand stopping it’s tease on her clit. 

“Retract.” Grey orders with a thoughtful expression. 

She touches Carolina’s chest and no feeling coursed through her. Nothing makes her want to throw herself at Grey, this goddess who holds the power to Carolina’s orgasms. 

Grey nods as she takes her hand off of Carolina before stating, “Edge.” 

With one brush of Carolina’s thigh, her legs shake as her knees give from the sensation. “Grey please!” Carolina begs as Kimball catches her with one smooth motion. 

Kimball’s arm wraps around Carolina’s waist and pulls her into Kimball's chest. Carolina doesn’t seem to notice as her full attention is on Grey. 

Grey smiles and says, “The woman behind you, Vanessa Kimball, she will be your master as well.” 

Almost immediately, the shock waves tumble through Carolina as the sensations roll from Kimball’s arm. It was building and growing in her. Her mouth dropped open to let out a wanton moan. She was seeing white as her hand came up behind her to entangle into Kimball’s dark hair. 

Kimball herself nearly let out a moan as Carolina tugged gently on Kimball’s hair. Before Carolina could roll over the edge, Kimball hurriedly said, “Retract.” 

Carolina relaxes into Kimball’s touch and seems to respond like nothing just happened. Her hand doesn’t leave Kimball’s hair but it relaxes as if it isn’t even there. Kimball glances at Grey, who nods in encouragement. 

“Sit.” Kimball states with a firm tone to hide her nervousness. 

Kimball moves with Carolina to sit on the couch with her legs spread around Carolina. “Are you comfortable?” Kimball asks as she adjusts herself. 

Carolina nods her answer but nothing else. 

“Spread your legs.” Kimball whispers into Carolina’s ear. 

Carolina complies, and spreads her legs. Kimball, matching Carolina’s spread movements, starts whispering in her ear as she reaches around to unsnap Carolina’s bra. Carolina moves to pluck it off before arching forward to hear every word Kimball could possibly say. 

With one small word, Carolina starts the climb again. When Kimball’s whispers, “Edge.” Carolina already finds herself there at the edge. 

Grey watches as Carolina tilts her head back onto Kimball’s shoulder in pleasure as Kimball soaks in what the warm body resting on her does. 

Carolina slides her left hand to pinch her nipple and roll it between her fingers. Her other hand drifts downwards to pull aside her wet panties and head straight for her vagina. Kimball whispers to her causing Lina to circle around her entrance in a taunt before sinking her two fingers in knuckle deep. 

A groan slips past her lips as she starts pumping her fingers slowly, just like Kimball tells her to. Grey watches as Kimball’s eyes dilate and burn with desire as she watches Carolina do her every command. It excites Grey enough to shift in her chair to find some friction. 

Carolina’s eyes squeeze shut and her nose brushes against Kimball’s jawline as Kimball adds her hand to the mix. Her hand sliding up to Carolina’s abandoned tit. With a quick lick to the pad of her thumb, Kimball brings it down on to the perky nipple. 

Carolina starts panting heavily as the immediate orgasmic feeling start to burn like a fire. Kimball whispers to her causing Carolina’s hand to pump hard as he thumb encircles her clit with rapid flicks. 

Grey watches as Carolina’s back arches, and her feet point as she spreads her legs wider. She stutters out a weak, “I’m going to cum.” to Grey. 

Grey smiles and laughs a bit. “Why don’t you?” she questions with a tilt of her head. 

Just like that, Carolina lets out a scream of pleasure as her orgasm rips through her body. She sees more than just spots in her vision; she sees pure white as she soaks past her panties, and the couch. Kimball holds her shaking body down and whispers little things in her ear. 

“What a good girl.” 

“You did so good.” 

“I’ve got you, Carolina.” 

Grey chimes in one thing as she leans forward to rub assuring circles into Carolina’s leg as she calmed down. “I was right.” She smirks.


End file.
